<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【虫铁】花朵 by happyshepherd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752173">【虫铁】花朵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd'>happyshepherd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【旧文归档】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【虫铁】花朵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“蜘蛛侠先生，不买一朵花送给你的恋人吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谢谢提醒！不过蜘蛛侠太忙了，没有恋人！”小胡子男人的图像落进他的脑海，溅起水花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我送你一朵吧！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以彼得在进门前犹豫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拿着一朵红色的玫瑰花。斯塔克先生一定会问花的来历或用处吧？还可能嘲笑一下红玫瑰最俗气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彼得怕斯塔克先生问起花，但内心最深处却期待着这个话题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以今天是帮助了花店老板？”果然被花吸引了注意力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只是路过花店，店员送的。”虽是实话，却感觉是要掩饰什么，关于他想如何处置这朵花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“噢？毕竟你有很多粉丝。”托尼应该是刚外出回来。三件套穿在身上，发型一丝不苟，“走的时候别忘了把它带走”他用下巴指指花朵，“我不希望他们炸我家时质疑我的品味。”</p>
<p>这是带刺的话，当然托尼的本意并非如此。红色的花、黄色的花，或是一个小装置，只要彼得送的他都会喜欢。</p>
<p>“放心吧我不会忘了它的。”彼得笑着回答。花朵的刺扎不到他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>彼得走前抱了一下托尼。忙碌的蜘蛛侠先生，拥抱也是匆匆忙忙的，托尼不满地用鼻腔哼了一声，看着红色的背影远去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>回到工作间，一堆灰色的金属中，玫瑰花很显眼，让他想起性冷淡现代建筑衬托的红色小身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他边让星期五调出新蜘蛛战衣的图纸，找了个装饰瓶装上水，轻轻把花放进瓶里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他爱护这朵花，想亲亲他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>